In an integrated network environment, software and hardware components can be configured to communicate information with each other. Such information can be sent in an asynchronous or synchronous manner, generally depending on the nature of the information. For instance, in the broadcast media as well as other industries, there tend to be many proprietary and custom interfaces in use to achieve interoperability between various business processes and operational systems that utilize different protocols in a given network environment. Each of the applications in an enterprise can employ a respective protocol for sending messages to one or more recipients. Thus, as existing standards evolve and as new standards emerge, the communication of messages between an increasing number of applications becomes more complex.